


A Little Bit of Grace

by killerweasel



Series: With Grace [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale goes to Crowley's flat to deal with the Holy Water on the floor and finds something unexpected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With Grace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Little Bit of Grace

Title: A Little Bit of Grace  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Ligur, Crowley  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 726  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Aziraphale goes to Crowley's flat to deal with the Holy Water on the floor and finds something unexpected.

While Crowley is sleeping at the bookshop, Aziraphale decides to go to the demon's flat to deal with the any Holy Water still on the floor. He stops dead when he sees something rather unusual on the floor where the incident happened. Instead of a puddle of water, he finds an unfinished human corporation. He assumes this is some bizarre result of Adam rebooting the world. A destroyed demon has been brought back. Sortof.  
  
Aziraphale has never seen this demon before, has no idea what he's supposed to look like, but he thinks maybe he can help make this right. He sits down on the floor, reaches a hand out, and touches the body's head. He can feel the demonic essence, feel what it wants to be, and he unlocks some of his Grace to give it a boost.

The essence flails for a moment in pure terror at coming into contact with something so angelic, before it realizes what he's trying to do. Even though Aziraphale closes his eyes, he can suddenly see so much more. He gets a very personal glimpse of Holy Water being poured onto Ligur, Duke of Hell. He also feels the shock and then absolute agony before Ligur no longer existed. Aziraphale knows how Ligur should look now and he uses that to kick start the healing process.

What Aziraphale is doing is very dangerous, both angel and demon know this, but he needs to try. Little by little, he increases the flow from his Grace, gasping a bit at the sensation as Ligur feeds from him. When Ligur is strong enough, they work together to reshape the flesh into what it should be.

They start at the feet, working their way up, being as slow and careful as possible. Aziraphale has watched his own corporation be formed in this way several times over the last six thousand years. And before that, he watched the Archangel Chamuel do it. It isn't quite the same as simply being inserted inside of a human body. A real human body can't handle what an angel or a demon truly is. There has to be a merging of essence and flesh, a blending of the two in order to keep some sort of balance.

By the time they finish, Aziraphale is breathing hard. Though he's currently weaker than he's ever been, he knows he will recover. He just needs to eat and maybe have a light doze. He sinks back against the wall as Ligur's eyes, and the ones of the chameleon on his head, pop open.

Ligur gasps, clutching at his chest and looks around wildly before fixing his gaze on Aziraphale. A tiny smile crosses his lips as he focuses on the angel. He holds out a shaking hand, which Aziraphale takes. Then his eyes flutter shut again. The demon isn't sleeping. In a way, he's recharging, allowing his new body time to adjust. His demonic essence slowly fills every cell, making it his own.

Aziraphale doesn't know when he fell asleep or how long he's been resting when a hand gently shakes him awake. He yawns as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. A fully clothed, fully restored, Duke of Hell is sitting across from him. Aziraphale watches as the chameleon and Ligur's eyes go through a series of color changes before settling on a mellow green.

Ligur snaps his fingers and a box appears next to Aziraphale. He tilts his head slightly, gives the angel a smile, and then vanishes in a puff of sulfur. Aziraphale eyes the box warily. He's certain it contains some sort of gift, but has no idea what a demon might think is appropriate. At least it's too small to contain a severed head.

Aziraphale opens the box carefully. He gasps in delight at the contents. Inside is a clearly ancient piece of paper. It appears to be a Japanese poem by Ono no Komachi. After reading it several times, he closes the box, clutches it to his chest, and then miracles himself back to the room above the bookshop.

Crowley is still sleeping. Aziraphale isn't really surprised. He sets the box with its treasure on the small table by the bed. Then he climbs onto the mattress, sprawls himself next to his slumbering demon, and drifts off to the sound of Crowley breathing.


End file.
